Evil Plans
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Naruto is listening to a song and starts singing out loud to Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade has a nose bleed. Sasuke's jealous. Sakura's disgusted. And Kakashi-sensei is scared to show true colors. Drabble series, enjoy :
1. Drabble One

**Evil Plans**

**Drabble One**

The team walked along the road. The dark falling upon them as they walked to the leaf. Tsunade accompanying them for the fresh air and lack of work to do. The wind lifted the fall leaves into the sky. Causing Naruto to once be silent and enjoy the measly silence of beauty. But he was mostly enjoying the music on his iPod. The rest of the team smiled lightly to ever rustle. The sweet sent of the fall day. Suddenly Naruto stops and looks at Kakashi-sensei.

"Girl I know you wanna show that thong, thong." He sings towards his sensei.

Everyone starts to laugh nervously. Tsunade hold her nose from nose bleed. Sakura sighs and walks away.

"I knew that was going to happen eventually." Sakura mumbles.

Sasuke shouts and scream at the top of his lungs.

"What the fuck I thought you told me you weren't gay!"

Kakashi's jaw drops and he looks at the boy with scared eyes. What does he say at a point like this.

Naruto gives strange looks hearing bits of there conversation and continues to sing happily.

"That girl so scandalous and I know another nigga couldn't handle it and she shaking that thang like who's da ish, with a look in her eye so devilish."

"Um..Naruto. I-"

"You mother fucker I knew you would corrupt them." Tsunade says while walking past him.

Before meeting Sakura's pace she smacks the back of Kakashi's head.

"Wait no, I didn't." He sighed. "Oh jeez."

"She had dumps like a truck truck truck. Thighs like what what what. Baby move your butt butt butt " Naruto sang.

Sasuke watched the two in utter disgust. His crush singing to another man. He ran ahead with the females screaming two words.

"Two Timer!"

Naruto finally pulled the earplugs out. Curious of his sensei strange face.

"Why'd Sasuke call me a two timer?" Naruto asks.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HEARD!" Kakashi shouted.

Out of all the times the boy has ignored his team this was the weirdest. They didn't even notice he was listening to music tell now.

He smacked the boy upside the head and pointed a finger at him and shouted.

"Listen to more appropriate music when you around your sensei!"

"But you listen to the thong song too."

Kakashi smacks his forehead impatiently and hugs the boy without other noticing. He quickly pull away and covers his eyes with his hand.

"Your such a dumbass." He mumbled while stomping off.

Naruto smiled lightly. His sensei was so easy to temptation of forbidden fruit. He'd have to listen Just Had Sex. A smirk dressed his face at the thought of Kakashi losing his cool with him alone.


	2. Drabble Two

**Evil Plans**

**Drabble Two**

"Oh sensei!" Naruto hollered.

While the older man awoke to the bellowing of a fox his eyes grew stern. Naruto on the other hand had waited for his sensei to come downstairs and see the ramen breakfast the boy made. A single earplug in.

"What is it now. Did you cut yourself again? Did Sasuke steal your fancy kunia? Or did Sakura turn you down... again?"

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs staring aimlessly.

"Uh sensei?"

His eyes snapped back to Naruto's.

"Oh uh nothing... I need to go to the restroom for a minute."

He turned around only to be spun back to Naruto with a firm grasp.

"I made you breakfast and your going to eat my food while it's warm."

Kakashi upper face turned white.

"But you know Naruto grown men have dilemmas in the morning..."

Naruto's face lit up in exploration.

"Like what type of dilemma?"

He leered in. Kakashi to a step back.

"I'm not answering that."

Naruto became sick of the play and shoved Kakashi onto the couch setting the bowl in his lap. Finding his pants a little un-even?

"Sensei knock it off my ramen is gonna fall all over the place."

He looked away. If Naruto wasn't pretending to be a innocent he would of just dealt with his 'Johnny.'

"Fine just hold it then."

He shoved it into Kakashi's hands and plopped down next to the man. He put the other earplug into Kakashi's right ear.

"NARUTO!"

Sakura came dashing down the stairs.

"What did he do now!"

"Sakura hurry come hear. Listen to this."

Kakashi pulled out the plug and handed it to her when she ran to them. She put it in

"Whoa! Sick!"

"I know right;" Naruto snickered. "Sensei picked it out!"

She gave him a dirty look before shoving it into the mans chest. He cried a little as she was the hokage's apprentice and that hurt.

"But I didn't!"

"Save it pervert."

Kakashi glared at the boy that seemingly sung it under his breathe.

"I just had sex~"

He slammed the ramen down onto the coffee table and stomped up the stairs. He ran into the restroom as quickly as he could.

"That god damn boy. I didn't think my pants could get this tight."

**Author Note:** Hi guys! So many people enjoyed this fic I decided to turn it into a drabble fic. So if you wanna pick out the next song Naruto will be using to torture his sensei with or the the drabble could be based off of then go ahead. I hope you guys are happy those who wanted another chapter :D


	3. Drabble Three

**Evil Plans**

**Drabble Three**

Naruto Stalked in front of the bathroom door he had to pee much like a race horse. In a blur he realized someone was singing in the shower.

"Say it wasn't you."

Naruto peaked open the door. His sensei was scrubbing himself with a soap bar. His jaw covered in dark silver stubble.

"Picture this we were both butt-naked. Banging on the bathroom floor."

Naruto's smirk grew larger.

"Oh sensei I didn't know you liked such dirty songs."

The shower hid his words.

"She caught me on the counter. Saw me banging on the sofa."

Though he only knew bits of the song Naruto was going to enjoy this torture.

"I can turn on this song if you want!"

Kakashi's eyes shot open. Naruto was nearly against the curtain. He slammed against the wall holding his face with his right hand.

"Naruto out!" He shouted, nearly shrieking.

"But I had to pee!~"

"Fine..." He grumbled. "But you leave immediately after."

Naruto nodded while saluting him. He unzipped his pants dreadfully slow. Kakashi knew he needed to turn to around, but Naruto was keeping complete eye contact.

"Sensei is that a dilemma?" Naruto teased.

Kakashi's eyes widened before he spun himself around, slamming his hands against the wall for support.

"What's all the shouting about Kakashi?"

"Awe fuck;" was all Kakashi could think or say.

Naruto loved watching him act like a blushing bride, but he had sympathy for the man as well.

"It's fine Tsunade-sama, he's just pissed 'cause I had to pee in the middle of his shower!"

"Well alright then, but try to do that less Naruto, those curtains are quiet thin!"

She walked off.

"Hear that sensei."

"Get out!"

**Author Note: **So up next is I want your bite. :D I hope you guys are excited for more. I shall try to update as often as possible. If you guys wanna throw numbers out for the length of this drabble series then go ahead, otherwise keep giving song ideas. Love you all my loyal fans.


	4. Drabble Four

**Evil Plans**

**Drabble Four**

"God sensei your so out of it!"

Kakashi hung off of Naruto's shoulder.

"No I'm not, I'm totally gonna remember all of this tomorrow."

Naruto rolled his eyes. This was such a perfect time to take advantage of that memory lose, but he had to restrain himself. He might actually remember and that was the last thing Naruto needed.

"Sure you really wanna remember Anko's kiss?"

Kakashi shivered.

"I will admit that wash really grosh."

"Your slurring again..."

Kakashi tried to straighten his back and almost fell over, again!

"Sorry kid. It's been a long time since I've gotten plastered."

A chuckled came out from the mask.

"How old were you?"

Fuck yeah! Naruto now had a game! If Kakashi remembered these questions it wouldn't matter, because it was his fault for answering.

"Hmmm. Somewhere around six or seven. That was kind a my dads things so I wanted to continue his tradition on a Christmas night."

Now he felt like a ass.

"I'm sorry sensei."

"Oh no that was a good life lesson."

"What was that?"

"I'm not aloud to drink alone with 1. a cheerio box 2. bubbles and lastly poor pakkun."

Uh... What?

"You've lost me there sensei."

Kakashi started laughing, not chuckling full out belly aching laughter! He fell from Naruto's grasp and fell face first into the dirt.

"Yeah, probably. You always were a saint."

Naruto helped him up one more time.

"So Kakashi-"

"You called me Kakashi!"

Naruto mentally smacked himself.

"Yeah so what?"

Kakashi turned a bright red above is mask.

"Oh no reason. Just I've always liked it when you guys became more comfortable with me. I was beginning to think you hated me, always calling me sensei."

"Oi your so annoying. What was your first girlfriend like?"

"Well I only started dating girls when I was twenty, frankly I was really into Iruka for a while there."

Naruto's face lit up.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he really liked foreplay, oops probably shouldn't of said that."

"Oh no you shouldn't have."

Naruto popped the front door open with his foot.

"What do you mean?"

"God damn it I'm sick of waiting for this shit."

He drug Kakashi over to the couch. Slamming him down aggressively. Pinning his arms down with his own Naruto kept his forehead against the mans. Kakashi's eyes were wide.

"You know a good song this reminds me of?"

"W-what."

"Lets play it shall we."

Naruto held on to his iPod on the table. He flipped through the contents and stuck a earplug in both their ears.

"Screw hello you had me at sex!" Naruto growled before straddling Kakashi.

He pulled down the mask with no hesitation.

"Don't need no intro let's skip to the bed;" Kakashi repeated.

Naruto nibbled on his jaw as he left the man to sing to him.

"Wanna feel your teeth on my neck, wanna taste the salt of your sweat."

Naruto answered gleefully. The night was ended with groans and moans.

Naruto tucked Kakashi into his own bed afterward, making sure that the man still knew what happened in the morning.

"Oh man my head hurts."

Kakashi sat up, his hips were sore for some reason. He lifted the blanket and turned a pale white, much like the mess.

"Oh god I have to stop having these wet dreams."

**xXx**

"So Kakashi how are you this morning?"

Naruto was waiting for the mans response eagerly. Instead Kakashi wouldn't look him in the eye.

"F-fine! Nothings wrong!"

Kakashi dashed to the restroom.

"Awe damn-it;" Naruto groaned.

**Author Note:** Okay I wanna keep it funny, but I wanna have them do something more. So those reviewing please tell me (yes) or (no) for rated M. Remember I always take anonymous reviews :)


	5. Drabble Five

**Evil Plans**

**Drabble Five**

"Naruto what did you do to my phone?"

Kakashi held his phone upside down in the kitchen. Naruto was chopping up carrots next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like everything is backward."

Naruto without looking at Kakashi took the phone and flipped it right side up.

"Oh thanks."

Kakashi wondered off into the living room texting.

"So Kakashi about this morning;" silence. "Well you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that wasn't a wet dream. I really did those things. Just what I wanna know is _how do I get inside of you?_"

After a few minutes Naruto went to look him in the eye.

"KAKASHI!"

He came racing into the kitchen. Naruto had given up, tell he realized the perfect song for this situation.

"There's something up with us. I swear I feel it from across the room."

Kakashi stood staring confused... as usual.

"Why are you singing?"

"Because your a oblivious idiot that needs to hear things in other peoples words."

He pressed Kakashi back with his hand.

"So can I ask you this? Not to be forward, sire, but I think I'd kill myself if I never knew..."

Naruto got his face as close as he could.

"What do I have to do to get inside of you?"

Naruto brought his lips towards Kakashi's, he was pushed back. Naruto though didn't take it seriously, he immediately pushed Kakashi back against the wall.

"'Cause I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you."

"Naruto Is this song turning you into a homo?"

Naruto glared.

"For now I'll play the game and I'm waiting for your move, but I've got to say that I never lose..."

"Oh I get it your cosplaying."

That was the last straw! He slapped Kakashi and stomped out of the room.

"I hate you so much sensei!" He cried.

It was easier from the start to pretend to be a innocent little boy.

**Author Note: **As it is I haven't gotten enough votes for the M rated idea so I will wait tell I get at least five... Four more to go. Next song will be I kissed a girl, sung by Kakashi. :P Don't wanna miss it. And uh guys they will get together I think... or Kakashi and Iruka. Well you'll break up the sweet couple if you don't vote either a couple or for the fic to be M rated. Because the M scene is when the surprise couple gets together.


	6. Drabble Six

**Evil Plans**

**Drabble Six**

Kakashi was once again surfing through youtube. He was looking for the scary fangirls Sakura had commented about on numerous cations. She took the mouse and clicked on a video. The title 'I Kissed Naruto.'

"Sakura?"

She on the hand was rolling on the floor in anticipation.

"So you still think we're gay together?"

"This was never the way I planned it;" sung the video.

Kakashi sighed. Sakura was now laughing so hard he didn't even know where the air was coming from.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sakura held her stomach while breathing in deeply. She crouched down next to him at the desk.

"I have no life, but that means nothing now so come on. Sing along!"

"I kissed Naruto and I liked it;" Sakura sang.

"The taste of his ramen chapstick;" Kakashi sang.

Sakura snuck his phone out of his pocket while he sung. She pressed the record button.

"I kissed Naruto just to try it. I hope the fangirls don't mind it."

Sakura held it closer to the back of his head.

"It felt so wrong. It felt so right."

Sakura stopped it and sent it too Naruto.

**Xxx**

Naruto stretched his arms in the air and reached out for the towel. He continued to dry his wet hair.

"Jeez Gaara I didn't think you were so good at basketball."

He laid it on his shoulder and sat back on the bench enjoying the freedom of no shirt. Gaara gave a simple almost happy look before slipping on his shirt. A cheery ring tone of some sort rang from Naruto's pocket.

"Huh wonder who it's from?"

Naruto plucked it out of his pocket. He flipped it open nearly throwing the Hatake mark key chain.

"Send me a picture of yourself asap so I can prove that I'm not hiding you in my bedroom. Angry face;" Naruto read out loud.

Gaara looked at him a confused expression.

"I'm gonna have to tell Kakashi. Wait Kakashi! Whoa!"

"What?"

"I thought he didn't text people."

Naruto rapidly texted in 'srry sensei I'm kind a in the locker room.'

"I don't care send me a photo;" repeated Naruto.

He shrugged before taking a picture of himself giving the peace sign in his boxers. Sakura quickly erased the previous messages and handed the phone to Kakashi.

"Sensei why is Naruto sending you dirty pictures?"

He looked down and held the phone. His eyes big and his mask turning a nice dark red.

"I swear I hav-

"Your such a pedophile!"

Sakura stomped up the stairs and when out of sight she gave a soft giggle.

"I hope that gave you a boost sensei."

Kakashi went to close out and accidentally clicked the call button.

"Yeah sensei?"

"Um... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I accidentally -"

"Oh no I wanted you to get that photo."

"That's n-"

"So you wanted that photo? That's awesome!"

"Oh okay?"

"Kakashi I'm so happy that your finally coming out! I'll be there tomorrow from the sand. I promise to bring a great birthday gift!"

He hung up. Kakashi horribly confused looked down to the phone.

"Did he just call me Kakashi... Coming out? Oh now I get it... Fuck!"

**Author Note: **Hey guys I have been neglecting you. So the next chapter is the M rated one and I decided for the couple. Kakashi and Naruto are gonna get together with the song Birthday Sex!


	7. Drabble Seven

**Evil Plans  
><strong>

**Drabble Seven  
><strong>

Kakashi paced back and forth waiting for the boy to come home. He wasn't sure if he should be excited or severely concerned.

"Kakashi relaxed. Your gonna love his present."

He let her words put him to ease and walked into his bedroom. It was was so nice to keep such odd things off his mind that he fell asleep immediately..

"Kaka-kun please wake up~" Whimpered a desperate Naruto.

The older mans eyes fluttered open and a teenage boy wrapped in ribbon straddled him. It covered only his crotch and his chest. A boy was tied above his crotch. Kakashi's face turned a immediate bright red and he jumped up slamming his head against the wall.

"Whoa Kakashi chill!"

Tsunade from outside the door turned on her music and let it play as loudly as she could allow it.

_Yeah... Yeah... Yeah..._

The silver haired ninja eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and Naruto fought to keep him from climbing out of his bed and smacking his head again the dresser, he failed.

"AHH!"

_It's your birthday so I know you wanna ride out, _Even if we only go to my house.

Tsunade heard Kakashi scream of panic and assumed it as something else.

"Sounds like he's enjoying himself."

Sakura chuckles behind her.

"It does don't it.

"Good thing we hooked him up."

Meanwhile Kakashi was clawing his way across the floor holding a bleeding forehead. Naruto had a hold of his feet and was pulling him back very furiously.

_See you sexy in them jeans got me on ten, 1,2,3, think I got you pinned, Don't tap out fighting til' the end, Ring that bell and we gone start over again _

"Kakashi stop! I need to fix it!"

Both women looked at each confusedly.

"It doesn't need fixed, it needs to stop hurting!"

"Poor Kakashi-sensei is a uke! Haha!"

Naruto let go and sat on his back.

"Stop moving and I'll make you feel better!"

"Not in the way your thinking..."

Naruto sighed and flipped the older man around to face him.

"Look Kakashi-sensei I love you very much and if you don't want to do anything yet we don't have to. I just assumed you would, especially after that night of drinking."

He watched as Naruto covered up his face with his arm.

"Naruto..."

_Girl you know I'm more than able to please... Yea, You say you wanted flowers on the bed..., But you got me and hours on the bed... _

The older man pulled his arm away and pulled him down for a kiss. The teenage boy's eyes widened and settled close after a few moments. Kakashi's hands slid down his torso to his hips and pulled the ribbon off. It had been the first moves he had ever made on his own.

Iruka had came to talk to Kakashi and found two women huddled around Kakashi's bedroom door.

"Whats going on?"

They both looked at him guiltily.

"Oh god Kakashi harder!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS STUDENT!?"

**Author Note:** Okay sorry its not very funny and it took so long, just hang in there guys. For a horrible writer like I it takes time to build any ego to make myself confident enough to write and post my work.


End file.
